<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Final Farewell To LAPD! Lucifer Morningstar/Reader by finding_a_whim123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571970">A Final Farewell To LAPD! Lucifer Morningstar/Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/finding_a_whim123/pseuds/finding_a_whim123'>finding_a_whim123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Little Talks, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/finding_a_whim123/pseuds/finding_a_whim123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You initially go to the precinct to offer to take Lucifer out for a lunch break. Then you end up chatting with Chloe and Ella to see why he wants to quit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walk through the precinct and look around for Lucifer, but he’s nowhere to be seen. Chloe isn’t at her desk and Lucifer isn’t lingering by it. They’re more than likely interrogating someone, you presume. To kill some time you walk over to Ella’s lab in the back of the precinct. As you walk in you see Ella dancing around with her earbuds in. You can hear the music softly thrumming through her earbuds. You sneak up behind her and tickle her waist. </p><p>Ella practically jumps out of her skin.</p><p>She screams and throws her hands up in the air. You jump back to avoid getting sacked in the face. Ella huffs angrily and yanks her earbuds out. You laugh.</p><p>“That’s not funny! I was working peacefully, listening to my jam, and you just waltz in here like you work here and scare the living daylights outta me!” Ella exclaims. You throw your hands up.</p><p>“Don’t wear earbuds if you don’t wanna get scared.” Ella rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Not that I don’t like being scared to death, why are you here anyway? To scare me? Mission accomplished!”</p><p>“I came over here to see if Lucifer wanted to come get lunch with me. My treat. Where is he by the way?” You ask.</p><p>“He and Chloe are interrogating someone. Hey, do you know why exactly Lucifer doesn’t want to work here anymore?” Ella asks. You shrug. </p><p>“I don’t know really. He doesn’t want to talk about it. I think it involves Chloe. He hasn’t said anything about her and pretends she doesn’t exist.”</p><p>“They have been acting weird lately. I wouldn’t worry I think Lucifer isn’t really gonna quit.”</p><p>“No, I mean is something going on between them?”</p><p>“Oh, God no! Chloe would never do that to you. In fact I think she and Dan might get together.” Ella winks and nudges you. “Divorced couple realizes they were meant to be all along! Like a rom-com!”</p><p>“I just don’t want Lucifer to lose a friend. Even if he did like her at some point. If Lucifer won’t talk to me maybe Chloe will.”</p><p>“Good luck with that. She’s about as open as- Oh hi, Chloe and Lucifer.” </p><p>Lucifer and Chloe walk inside the lab. Chloe visibly stiffens at the sight of you. Lucifer smiles large and holds out his arms. You were about to go hug him, but Chloe’s intense stare makes you freeze. Lucifer instead comes to you and hugs you fiercely.</p><p>“My darling girlfriend. Who accepts me for who I am. What do I owe the pleasure?” Lucifer greets. He sends Chloe a pointed flare. Chloe looks down at her feet.</p><p>“I came to ask if you wanted to go for lunch? My treat.” You say as you pull away from Lucifer.</p><p>“Your treat? You don’t have to pay for a thing, darling.”</p><p>“I have to go fill out this report,” Chloe says quietly. She leaves the room.</p><p>“I’ll be right back! I have to... Use the bathroom.”</p><p>You make a beeline towards Chloe. She stops at her desk and turns around to face you. She gives you a curt nod.</p><p>“How can I help you?” She asks.</p><p>“Can I talk to you about, Lucifer?” You ask. Her eyes widen as her jaw practically falls to the ground.</p><p>“You have no idea how awful I feel about what happened.” Chloe says. </p><p>“Wait, what happened? I was gonna ask why Lucifer wanted to quit. He won’t tell me anything.” You frown. </p><p>“Oh.” Chloe closes her eyes and breathes deeply through her nose before opening them again. She looked relieved. “You know about...” Chloe gestures to her face.</p><p>“Oh yeah. It’s how we met. Sorta. Long story,” you said. She nods.</p><p>“Well I did not react well at all to the fact he’s the devil. I feel completely awful about it. And now he doesn’t want to work with me anymore, which is perfectly fine. He deserves better. You are better,” Chloe says. She looks up at the ceiling and shakes her head. You can see the tears building in her eyes. </p><p>“Oh, don’t think like that, Chloe. I didn’t react completely well either. I screamed, but after talking it out with Lucifer and Amenadiel I realized he wasn’t evil and he did save my ass that night.” You laugh at the memory. “I did owe him, but he dropped it.”</p><p>A cute story you’ll share later. You touch her arm.</p><p>“It’s okay. You grew up being told that the devil was evil and bad. You couldn’t have known better. He’ll come back around. He loves this job. I’ll talk to him about it.”</p><p>“But I did know better I-”</p><p>“Hello, darling.” Lucifer slings his arm around your shoulder. “How about that lunch? Time to celebrate my final farewell to the LAPD. Once this case is solved I mean.”</p><p>“Sounds like a good plan.”</p><p>You let Lucifer steer you away. You give Ella and Chloe a quick wave goodbye. Little did you know Chloe was silently crying after you left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Not So Final Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer’s final case comes to a wrap... But it doesn’t. Based on 4x05.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once you and Lucifer had lunch he dropped you off at Lux so he could finally have his closure and finish this case. In the meantime, you are just going to have to be on your own for a little bit. Lucifer kisses you goodbye after walking you to Lux. You walk down the stairs to go to the elevator. Today was your day off anyway. As you walk by you see a figure with long dark curly hair sitting by the bar. She turns and smiles at you.<br/>“Welcome home! Oh, Lucifer’s not back?” Eve says. You shake your head.</p><p>The other night Eve showed up at Lux. After your initial shock, you suggested she stay here, but that was before you realized she dated Lucifer. Once you offer someone a place to stay it hardly felt right to kick them out after finding out they dated your current boyfriend. Lucifer wasn’t too keen on her staying in the first place and offered to send her to a hotel. Yet, you insisted she stay because she’s bible famous and didn’t have anywhere else to go. Again, that was before you realized they dated. Time to suck it up, you tell yourself. You think Lucifer is going to find another place for her to stay anyways.</p><p>“He’s not. He’s still on the case. His last one. Sadly,” you say. Eve walks over to you and hands you an appletini.</p><p>“Isn’t that good news… For you at least? Then you can spend more time with him,” Eve says. You take the glass from her.</p><p>“He likes working with Chloe and the others. It gives his life some meaning,” you say.</p><p>“Didn’t he like her at one point or another?” Eve asks. You feel the hair on the back of your neck rise.</p><p>“Only because of that hot tub movie she was in... “ You say. Of course, it did make you uneasy at times, but Lucifer was always persistent in assuring you that he loved you and not her.</p><p>“You should be happy that you get to spend more time with him now,” Eve says. She hits your glass lightly with hers and takes a sip. You swirl the liquid in your glass.</p><p>“I guess I am.”</p><p>“I know how exactly you feel. Watching the one you love to grow closer to someone else… When it should be you,” Eve says. She stares at her glass. You narrow your eyes at her.</p><p>“Right…” You say. You take a swing from the glass.</p><p>“Why don’t we party tonight! I’d love to get you to know you more. Especially since we’re roomies now,” Eve giggles. She grabs your hand and tugs you towards the elevator. “I know exactly what you should wear!” You smile.</p><p>“Let’s do it then.”</p><p>***</p><p>You and Eve bounce on the dance floor. Your head whirls as you feel lighter than air. The warmth flows through your body eliminating any sense of cold you could have. The music thrums in the background loudly, but it sounds like you’re underwater. Nothing is really here and nothing is really there. A tingling sensation flows through your fingertips and toes. Your hands are intertwined with hers as you both dance. Ella worms her way over to you and Eve.</p><p>“Hey, girl!” Ella greets you. She hugs you and you gladly return the hug. She turns to Eve. “Who’s this?”</p><p>“This is Eve!” You say.</p><p>“Nice to meet you! I’m Ella!” Ella says.</p><p>You turn and see Lucifer walk down the stairs. You throw your hands up.</p><p>“Luci!” You shout. “Excuse me, guys. It’s my boyfriend! He’s home.”</p><p>You weave through the crowd and make it over to Lucifer. You stumble and collide with him. He smiles, but only partly. His arms wrap around your form as he supports you in a firm hug.</p><p>“How are you?” You ask.</p><p>“I’m perfectly alright,” Lucifer says. He releases you and walks over to the bar with you.</p><p>“You don’t sound alright,” you say. “You seem kind of sad.”</p><p>“I’m alright,” Lucifer says. He grabs himself a bottle of scotch and pours a glass for himself. You sit down on the stool and watch Lucifer. You grab his hand. You’re about to say some more when you notice Chloe walking towards you and Lucifer. Your resolve dies.</p><p>“Hey Lucifer,” Chloe says.</p><p>“Decker,” Lucifer says curtly.</p><p>“It turns out that the guy we arrested wasn’t the actual murderer. The case is still open,” Chloe says with a growing smile. She holds her hands together in front of her chest. Lucifer smiles as he turns away from you to face her. He squeezes your hand before dropping it.</p><p>“Oh, really? That’s great. Let me get my jacket and I’ll join you,” Lucifer says. “Darling, I’ll escort you back to the penthouse in a moment.”</p><p>“But I want to party.”</p><p>“Well, allow me to kiss you goodbye for now,” Lucifer says. He presses a light kiss on your lips. You return the kiss.</p><p>Lucifer walks away to go get his jacket. You turn to face Chloe. Sitting up straight on your stool you point a finger at Chloe.</p><p>“You still haven’t told me about why Lucifer wants to quit. Do you know why?” You ask. Chloe sighs and scratches her head.</p><p>“I probably shouldn’t.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I shouldn’t,” Chloe says.</p><p>You’re about to push some more when a man yells.</p><p>“Detective Decker!” A man shouts.</p><p>You both turn to face him. He holds a gun.</p><p>“Everyone shut up!” He shouts.</p><p>The music gets turned off and everyone turns to face the man. Silence fills the once-booming club. Lucifer rushes over to your side quickly.</p><p>“I don’t know who you are, but I am the nightclub owner and—”</p><p>“I said shut up!” The man goes to grab something from his pocket.</p><p>You jump in front of Lucifer.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>You heard the gunshot ring across the hall. Looking down you see dark red spill out from above your belly button. Your legs collapse as Lucifer catches you. He and you stumble backward until you land on a couch in Lux.</p><p>“There is a bomb I planted in this building and if you don’t do what I say I will blow this place up!”</p><p>“She needs medical attention. I will stay with you, but everyone else should go,” Chloe says.</p><p>“No one is leaving! Give me your gun and phone. Now!”</p><p>Chloe does as the man says.</p><p>“You’re going to be okay,” Lucifer whispers to you. He presses on your wound roughly to keep you from bleeding. You whine.</p><p>“Oh fuck that hurts,” you say.</p><p>“Stay with me,” Lucifer says. Eve sits on Lucifer’s other side.</p><p>“How can I help?” Eve asks.</p><p>“There’s nothing you can do,” you say.</p><p>“I should be freaking out, but I really can’t concentrate on anything really,” Ella says. “I’m still really, really high now.”</p><p>“Now Detective Decker you’re going to do exactly as I say…”</p><p>***</p><p>Several long moments pass. You, Lucifer, Chloe, Ella, and Eve sit together on the sofa. It’s already getting hard for you to hold your head up so now you’re leaning back against the couch. Lucifer’s hands hold yours tightly against your wound, your back pressed to his chest. The blood has seeped into your clothes and ruined them leaving a large red blossom of blood. Lucifer shifts so you’re more comfortable.</p><p>“How are you doing?” Lucifer asks.</p><p>“I don’t feel so good, Mr. Stark,” you joke. Lucifer sighs.</p><p>“That’s not funny,” Lucifer says.</p><p>“I thought it was,” you say.</p><p>“This is not what I ordered. You better hope your cop friends listen better than you do at sandwich orders!” The man shouts at Chloe. He tosses the sandwich at Chloe who catches it skillfully.</p><p>“I didn’t make a mistake… There’s a message with this sandwich…”</p><p>“Lucifer, why do you want to quit?” You ask. Lucifer huffs.</p><p>“You’re asking me this now?” Lucifer says. You shiver.</p><p>“Yes, I want to know. I know you and Chloe have a… A sp… A good partnership going on. You really like this job. I just don’t understand why you want to quit when it seems like you don’t really want to quit,” you explain. Lucifer stiffens.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” Lucifer says.</p><p>“Yes, it does,” you say.</p><p>“Yeah, Lucifer. Why do you want to quit? I thought you liked working with us? I thought we were friends and friends don’t quit jobs when you work with that friend at least usually. I don’t know. I can’t concentrate. My heart is beating really really fast,” Ella says a mile a minute.</p><p>“Because Chloe doesn’t accept me for who I am! Happy?” Lucifer snaps.</p><p>“Why because you’re an actor?” Ella says. Lucifer rolls his eyes.</p><p>“She was going to send me back to Hell,” Lucifer says.</p><p>“I was for a moment, Lucifer. But that was before I realized how wrong I was. I was so very wrong. I am truly sorry, Lucifer. I can accept you for who you are. I had time and yes, Lucifer I know I can now. You’re still the same man I have worked with and you being the devil doesn’t change that,” Chloe says.</p><p>“You’re okay with me?” Lucifer asks. Chloe nods.</p><p>“Yes, I am Lucifer. I want to keep working with you. I am okay with you being the devil,” Chloe says.</p><p>Lucifer smiles at Chloe. She smiles back. You look away. You’re incredibly lightheaded. Lucifer seems happy by the fact Chloe didn’t betray him… Oh yeah, he thought she was going to betray him… Why are you jealous? Now Eve now Chloe? You bite your lip hard, but even doing that was too much for you. Your jaw slacks.</p><p>“Chloe, you should really consider becoming an actress. That was good,” Ella says.</p><p>Chloe looks at the sandwich carefully before her face lights up. Chloe shoves the sandwich towards Lucifer.</p><p>“It’s from the east side. They’re gonna blow a hole in the eastside. We need to disable that bomb. Ella, can you do it?” Chloe asks.</p><p>“Ummmmm I could try. I don’t know. My heart is beating so hard right now,” Ella says. Eve goes over to Ella.</p><p>“I will help you,” Eve says. Ella nods rapidly.</p><p>“I can do it. Yeah totally. Let’s go. Let’s go. Let’s go. Go. Go. Go,” Ella crawls on the floor towards the wall with Eve following her.</p><p>“I need to get him towards the east side,” Chloe says.</p><p>“Be careful,” Lucifer says. Chloe smiles.</p><p>“You too,”</p><p>Chloe moves away from you and Lucifer leaving you two alone. Lucifer cranes his neck around your head to look at you.</p><p>“Are you cold?” Lucifer asks.</p><p>“I am.” You say.</p><p>Lucifer moves you so you’re laying on his lap. Your limbs and body feel like lead. You couldn’t move them. It took too much strength to even keep your eyes open. You suck in some air between your teeth.</p><p>“Am I going to Hell?” You cry out.</p><p>“You’re not going to die. Even if you did you wouldn’t go to Hell,” Lucifer says. He takes off his jacket and wraps it around your frame. Tears well up in your eyes.</p><p>“If I die—”</p><p>“You’re not going to die,” Lucifer says.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be mad if you dated Chloe or Eve. They’re good people and they’ll make you happy,” you say. Lucifer cups the back of your head and forces you to look at him.</p><p>“I don’t want Chloe or Eve. I want you. I want you to live. Don’t die on me. I don’t know what I would do if you died,” Lucifer says. His eyes were tearing up. You blink and a tear rolls down your cheek.</p><p>“Do you love me?” You ask. Lucifer lets out a sob.</p><p>“Don’t do this to me,” Lucifer says. “You’re not going to die.”</p><p>Your eyes begin to close. You can’t open them.</p><p>“No. No,” Lucifer says. “I love you, please. Don’t do this to me.”</p><p>There’s a loud explosion from the back. Several people scream while the sound of falling debris can be heard. You gathered the strength to hold your eyes open. Lucifer stands up with you in his arms. Your head rolls. You see Chloe wrestling with the criminal. He grabs a remote.</p><p>“LUCIFER!” Chloe yells.</p><p>Chloe runs towards Lucifer and tackles him. She shields his body and indirectly protects you from the action. Lucifer’s body puts an unbearable amount of pain on your abdomen you yell out in pain.</p><p>“Ow!” You exclaim.</p><p>Lucifer sits up and smiles.</p><p>“You’re alive,” Lucifer says.</p><p>“Not for that much longer if I don’t get medical help,” you say.</p><p>Chloe lets go of Lucifer and gets up.</p><p>“Ella did it. She defused the bomb,” Chloe says. “I’m going to get the paramedics. Hang on. You’re not leaving us tonight.” She says to you.</p><p>“Decker, you protected me and my girlfriend?” Lucifer says. She nods.</p><p>“I did. We’re partners after all. I’ll protect you and what’s important to you,” Chloe says.</p><p>She turns and runs out of Lux. Lucifer stands up and follows her.</p><p>“I guess I was wrong about her and our partnership. It’s still there.”</p><p>“Does this mean you change your mind about quitting?” You say.</p><p>“I suppose it does,” Lucifer says. “Now enough about that. Don’t talk. Save your energy. I will also be finding Eve another place to stay. It’s getting weird for her to be staying at our home. She needs her own place anyways.”</p><p>“I love you, Lucifer.” You say. He smiles.</p><p>“And I love you.”</p><p>You smile. Lucifer and your relationship have never been stronger than at this exact moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>